Oreta Tsubasa de
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: Last Chap UP/Sum : Dia memandang telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Dia kotor sekarang. Dia benar-benar kotor sekarang. Membunuh orang kotor yang pernah menyentuhnya yang juga kotor./ Namun noda yang kotor jika menemukan 'pembersih' maka akan bersih juga bukan?/Itulah awal titik dimana mencapai sebuah masa depan /Summary ngaco (?) /Warning inside/MamofemGouenji/RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Burung dalam sangkar tak akan pernah bisa terbang lagi dengan bebas_

_Sekalipun dapat terbang, burung putih tersebut hanya akan bernasib malang…_

_Seekor burung putih dalam sangkar selalu menatap ke arah langit. Mata biru burung itu berharap untuk dapat terbang di langitnya biru…_

_Suatu ketika, sang pemilik lupa mengunci sangkar, lalu, sang burung mengepakkan sayapnya dan melesat terbang…_

_Namun hanya sebentar saja dia merasakan enaknya terbang di langit._

_Karena di tengah perjalanan terbangnya, burung itu, dilukai oleh sang elang, membuat sang burung terjatuh sampai ke jurang…_

_Membuat sang burung kehilangan sesuatu yang merupakan identitasnya sebagai seorang burung… sesuatu yang merupakan benda berharganya…_

_Burung putih yang malang itu, kehilangan kedua sayapnya…._

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven Go © Level-5**

**Fallen Angel © ****Mitsuki Kaco**

**Genre :**

**Romance/** **Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama**

**Rated:**

**T/semi M**

**Pairing :**

**Endou Mamoru x femGouenji Shuuya**

**Warning :**

**Gender Bender/NO YAOI/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir/ Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

**::Chapter 1::**

* * *

"Shuuya?"

Panggilan itu membuat _seorang_, yang tengah di rangkul oleh seorang pria paruh baya —mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata _onyx_-nya langsung menatap sesosok lelaki berambut coklat yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh luka. Salah satu tangannya tengah menggenggam erat kerah baju seseorang yang _ia_ pikir adalah lawan berkelahinya yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"S-shuuya... akhirnya aku menemukanmu," orang itu, yang dengan kejam langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lawannya yang tadi digenggamnya langsung saja menghampiri seseorang —yang dirangkul oleh pria paruh tadi— dengan wajah sumringah. Shuuya menatapnya dalam diam, mata coklatnya menatap mata hitam kelamShuuya penuh harap.

"Kau…" ucap Shuuya menggantung, membuat dia sedikit menampilkan senyumnya. Senyum yang sama. Batin Shuuya. "Siapa?" kata Shuuya dingin, membuat seketika ekspresi wajahnya mendingin. Mata coklat seseorang tadi menatap Shuuya tak percaya. Dia hendak berucap sesuatu namun Shuuya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan angkuh dan melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan masih dirangkul oleh pria yang seumur ayahnya, yang kini mulai nakal mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Shuuya hanya diam dan membiarkannya, toh lelaki ini adalah pelanggannya.

'Gomen...,' bisik Shuuya —nyaris tak terdengar sembari menutup matanya.

.

.

.

'_Endou...'_

.

.

.

* * *

**::Shuuya POV::**

Terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci ketika aku mulai menaiki tempat tidur. Ketika aku berbalik, lelaki itu telah membelakangi pintu dan menatapku dengan senyum nafsu tersungging di bibirnya dan mata yang memancarkan seolah-olah ingin memakanku saat ini juga. Aku memamerkan senyum menggoda terbaikku yang membuat lelaki itu langsung berjalan cepat ke arahku dan memelukku erat. Salah satu tangannya membelai pipiku, kemudian mengangkat daguku dan mencium bibir merah nan mungil milikku dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu.

Puas dengan bibirku, lelaki itu kemudian mencium leherku, sembari membuka dasi kupu-kupu dan membuka semua kancing seragamku sambil menindihku. Dan tangannya mulai mengerayangi seluruh tubuhku…

.

.

.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dengan selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dengan warna kulit tan. Aku menengok ke arah sampingku, sudah tak ada siapa-siapa disana, yang ada hanyalah beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu yen. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dengan perlahan. Lelah dan sakit yang kurasakan setelah tubuhku di _'pakai'_ oleh lelaki penuh nafsu itu.

Dengan selimut yang aku pegang untuk menutupi bagian dada sampai bawah, aku beringsut ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamar hotel VIP ini. Di kamar mandi aku menyalakan showerku.

Ya… shower itu membasahi semua bagian dalam tubuhku. Dari rambut panjang putih tulangku sampai ke kaki langsingku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

_**"Shuuya…"**_

Suara itu kembali terngiang di telingaku ketika aku menutup kelopak mataku. Membuat perasaan rindu itu muncul. Perasaan senang yang membuncah karena akhirnya dapat bertemu dengannya, dengan seorang sahabat yang telah mengisi sebagian hatiku. Ternyata dia berubah menjadi tampan ya… dengusku. Tapi, senyumnya tak berubah dari lima tahun yang lalu. Aku tersenyum, namun itu hanya sekejap.

"Siapa?" Pertanyaan yang kulontarkan tadi pun kembali terngiang. Membuatku tertawa hambar. "Maaf, Endou!" lirihku yang tertutupi dengan suara air dari shower.

**::Shuuya End POV::**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

"Dia ya?"

"Cih, tidak tahu malu! Masih berani ke sekolah setelah melacurkan diri dengan seragam sekolah kita."

"Dasar pelacur! Kenapa dia tidak di keluarkan saja, sih?"

"Benar! Bikin malu kita saja."

_'Bodoh! Kalau memang berniat ngomongin aku, seharusnya jangan terang-terangan begitu!'. _Shuuya mendengus kesal. Melirik mereka sekilas kemudian melenggang pergi dengan gaya yang disombong-sombongkan, memasuki kelasnya. Shuuya duduk tepat berada di dekat jendela. Tak dipedulikanya dengungan-dengungan yang bisa bilang sirik itu. Kemudian matanya terbelalak begitu tanpa sengaja mata oniknya melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut coklat tengah menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang segera beranjak dari bangkunya. Turun dari kelasnya yang ada dilantai dua untuk menemuinya…

.

.

.

"Yo, Shuuya!" sapanya riang. Shuuya menatapnya dingin.

"Darimana…"

"Tentu saja aku tahu sekolahmu dari seragam yang kau pakai kemarin, baka-Onion!" ucapnya meremehkan. Tuit(?) empat buah siku muncul di dahi Shuuya. Namun Shuuya menahan emosinya yang akan keluar dengan mengepalkan tangannya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau disini?" tanya Shuuya yang masih menahan amarah. Pemuda dihadapan itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shuuya.

"Kau makin cantik Shuuya!"

_Blush!_ Tiba-tiba muka Shuuya memerah.

Dia terkekeh geli, sementara Shuuya memutar kepalanya ke samping.

"Hahaha.. maaf-maaf…" ucapnya masih tertawa.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menertawakanku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas," ucap Shuuya sambil berlalu tapi ternyata lengannya digenggam erat olehnya. Shuuya menoleh, mendapati wajah dinginnya ada di sana.

"Kau benar tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya memastikan. Shuuya menggeleng. "Kau, Gouenji Shuuya kan?" tanyanya lagi. Shuuya mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingat padaku?" ucapnya terdengar agak menyeramkan. Shuuya menatapnya dingin, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia tepis lengannya.

"Jangan sok kenal ya… aku tidak pernah merasa mengenalmu!"

_Nyut!_ Tiba-tiba Shuuya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit._'Padahal aku yang mengatakannya tetapi aku juga yang merasa rasa ini'_ batin Shuuya. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun meninggalkan pemuda itu penuh kebimbangan.

'_Maafkan aku Endou… kau tidak seharusnya mengingatku. Lupakan aku dan janjimu padaku itu…'_

Tanpa terasa air mata Shuuya mengalir keluar.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

"Mamo!"

Seorang bocah berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun tengah memperhatikan bocah lelaki berambut coklat dengan akses tanduk kucing yang tengah menutup kelopak matanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Mamo!" panggil bocah berambut putih tulang itu sembari menguncang-guncang tubuh teman mainnya.

"Egh…" si bocah lelaki hanya bergumam tak jelas karena tidurnya yang terganggu. "Jangan ganggu aku Shuu-chan," ucap bocah itu sembari membuka matanya, menampilkan mata hazel miliknya yang langsung disuguhi oleh wajah tan sang bocah yang membuatnya hampir nosebleed karena jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Menyingkirlah Shuu-chan," ucap bocah itu kasar. Membuat pemilik mata sekelam langit malam itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya yang ada di atas lelaki _brunette _itu. Bocah lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang bocah perempuan yang masih menggembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk. Bocah _brunette_ itu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Shuu-chan?" Tanya bocah _brunette_ itu. Si bocah perempuan yang dipanggil Shuu-chan itu tidak menjawab. Masih merajuk. "Kalau kau masih merajuk, aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang!" ancamnya sambil beranjak pergi, namun seseorang menarik kaos putihnya sehingga si bocah_ brunette_ itu tak dapat bergerak ke mana-mana. Si bocah _brunette_ itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bocah perempuan berambut putih tulang di belakangnya.

Si bocah berambut putih tulang itu menatap takut-takut wajah bocah lelaki. Mata _onyx_ miliknya berkaca-kaca penuh harap pada bocah yang memiliki mata coklat senada dengan rambutnya. Melihat itu, dia jadi merasa bersalah, sepertinya ancamannya sudah berlebihan. bocah _brunette_ itu kemudian memeluk bawang(?) kesayangannya membuat mata dark onyx orang yang dipeluknya membulat dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tenanglah Shuu-chan, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, maaf aku tadi keterlaluan," ucap bocah _brunette_ itu.

"Benar?"

"Hn."

"Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"

"Ya."

"Selalu bersamaku? Tidak akan seperti ayahku?"

"Iya. Percayalah padaku," ucap si bocah _brunette _itu gemas

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kita terpisah bagaimana?"

Si _brunette_ kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap bocah perempuan itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan mencarimu, apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan menjemputmu untuk terus bersamaku, selamanya…" kemudian si _brunette_ mencium kening bocah dihadapannya. Membuat bocah berambut putih tulang itu tersenyum hangat. Sehangat mentari pagi yang sangat di sukai si _brunette_.

"Karena itu, jika kita benar-benar terpisah, tunggu aku ya, aku akan secepatnya menemuimu…"

"Hm.. aku akan menunggumu,"

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Shuuya membuka matanya secepat yang ia bisa. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di setiap keningnya. Mimpi indah itu lagi. Ia menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan yang menggelap. Rintik air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Janji lima tahun yang lalu itu kembali mengusik dirinya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Jam enam pagi. Disingkapnya selimut dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pagi yang sama di waktu yang sama..._

Lelaki berambut coklat itu membuka matanya. Kenangan akan masa lalunya bersama perempuan yang sangat dicintainya selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil sebuah foto usang dari dompetnya, wajah seorang bocah perempuan berambut putih tulang yang masih mempertahankan model _onion_-nya tersenyum kearah kamera, sementara dirinya waktu kecil menatap gadis itu dengan penuh sayang. Mamoru menghela nafas berat.

_"Kalau suatu saat nanti kita terpisah bagaimana?"_

_"Aku akan mencarimu, apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan menjemputmu untuk terus bersamaku, selamanya…" _

_"Karena itu, jika kita benar-benar terpisah, tunggu aku ya, aku akan secepatnya menemuimu…"_

_"Hm.. aku akan menunggumu."_

Mamoru menatap lembut foto itu. Setelah lima tahun mencarinya, akhirnya Mamoru menemukannya. Menemukan mentari kecilnya dulu. Menemukan Shuuya. Little onion-nya.

_**"Jangan sok kenal ya… aku tidak pernah merasa mengenalmu."**_

Mamoru kemudian terdiam. Mengingat pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lamanya dengan Shuuya-nya yang menyakitkan.

"Apa salahku padamu Shuuya? Apa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku?"

.

.

.

* * *

**= Oreta Tsubasa de =**

* * *

Shuuya menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Memandang dingin pantulan dalam cermin itu. Ia tersenyum miris kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu dan mengambil tas. Shuuya segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju dapur dan sesampainya ia terdiam tepat di depan meja makan.

Bukan makanan yang ia temui di meja makan itu, bukan. Melainkan beberapa uang kertas dan selembar catatan di sana.

_Shuuya, ibu pergi ke rumah nenekmu. Selama beberapa hari ibu akan merawat adikmu yang sakit. Uang ini untuk kebutuhanmu._

_Ibu _

Shuuya tersenyum dingin membaca tulisan itu. Kemudian ia ambil uang beserta catatan itu dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah.

"Aku bisa dapat uang sendiri tanpa perlu diberi olehmu, ibu." ucap Shuuya sinis.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Skip Time=**

* * *

_Pulang sekolah…_

Shuuya tak bisa berkata-kata ketika Mamoru ada di depannya ketika ia baru keluar gerbang sekolah. Dengan gayanya yang santai dia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dekat gerbang sekolah. Cuek. Namun ketika dia menyadari kehadirannya, dia tersenyum, jujur, senyum yang mengerikan.

"Hai, Shuuya!"

Sapanya dengan senyum iblis. Senyum yang amat beda dengan kemarin.

Shuuya bergidik….

.

.

.

"Hanase!" teriak Shuuya sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Mamoru. Namun sia-sia. Tenaga Mamoru lebih kuat darinya. Jadi tak mungkin dia bisa bebas darinya meski dia sudah berontak habis-habisan.

"Hei, Kau, lepaskan!" ucap Shuuya setengah berteriak. Teriakan Shuuya mengundang banyak perhatian, namun tak ada seorang pun yang sepertinya berniat untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia mendengus kesal.

Menyerah, akhirnya Shuuya pasrah saja akan di tarik ke mana, meski ia sebenarnya tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya.

Tentu saja ia tak mau, karena takut, Shuuya menyadari bahwa ia masih mengingatnya. Dia takut untuk menyadari bahwa sudah begitu lama ia tidak menunggunya lagi. Sejak kejadian itu, Shuuya merasa sudah tak pantas untuk berada di sisinya lagi…

.

.

.

"Ramen dua. Yang satu ukuran jumbo, paman!"

Terdengar suara Mamoru yang sepertinya sedang memesan makanan. Eh? Shuuya menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tanpa disadarinya ia sudah berada di depan kedai ramen dan Mamoru sudah tidak memegang tangannya lagi. Seharusnya Shuuya kabur saat ini juga tapi…

"Duduklah Shuuya, kalau kau berdiri di jalan seperti itu, kau hanya akan menghalangi orang yang mau makan!" katanya terkekeh geli. Shuuya menggembungkan pipi kesal. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan gaya terpaksa. Muka cemberut yang ditekuk dan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi ekor matanya curi-curi pandang ke arah Shuuya.

"Tak ada gunanya kau merajuk seperti itu Shuu-chan~!" ucap Mamoru dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak sedang merajuk, dan jangan panggil aku Shuu-chan, Baka!" jawab Shuuya. Mamoru hanya terdiam.

"Kau benar tidak mengenalku? Hei, Gouenji Shuuya-chan!" ucapnya. Shuuya tak menjawab. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenalnya saat ini. Entah kenapa Shuuya dapat merasakan aura kesedihan yang terpancar darinya. Shuuya menunduk. Tak menjawab. Berkali-kali batinnya mengucapkan maaf padanya. Tapi apa akan terdengar olehnya? Kurasa tidak akan.

"Silakan ramennya," ucap pemilik kedai ramen kepada mereka berdua. Uap ramen mengepul ke wajah Shuuya. Membuat wajahnya panas. Kemudian Shuuya merasakan kepalanya di tepuk-tepuk oleh Mamoru.

"Makanlah Shuuya, biarpun ini bukan makanan kesukaanmu tapi kau tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan makanan yang tersaji di depanmu bukan?" sebuah pernyataan darinya kemudian dia membagi dua sumpitnya dan mulai melahap ramen yang dari dulu memang kesukaannya. Shuuya menatapnya sekilas kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya. Ramen yang seharusnya enak, jadi tidak terasa enak lagi dilidahnya. Rasa haru menyergap hatinya. Apakah, selama lima tahun ini, dia benar-benar mencariku sampai ke sini? Apakah selama lima tahun ini Mamoru mencarinya sembari mengingat setiap detil apa yang ia sukai dan yang tidak ia sukai.

.

.

.

Jika ya, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Aku tahu makanan favoritnya, ramen. Apalagi ramen yang dari kedai Rairaiken. Dia sangat suka nambah beberapa ramen porsi jumbo. Hibiki-san pemilik kedai Rairaiken itu tak segan-segan memberikan potongan harga ke kami. Ya, terutama kepada Mamoru yang dianggapnya pelanggan setia serta seperti cucunya sendiri.. Dulu, dia sangat suka menatap langit di bawah pohon rindang. Ya… aku mengingatnya selama lima tahun ini, dan akupun menunggunya dia menjemputku. Tapi … jika saja kejadian itu tak terjadi padaku, mungkin saat ini aku akan bahagia bersama Mamo-ku.

.

.

.

"Shuuya?" panggil Mamoru membuat Shuuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ah, sepertinya dia tadi melamun.

"Hn?"

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Shuuya menggeleng kemudian menyeruput ramennya dengan cepat. "Kau tidak terlihat bahagia," ucapnya lagi. Shuuya masih diam.

"Hei, apa kau masih ingat janjiku?"

"…."

"Kau masih menungguku kan?" desak Mamoru membuat Shuuya seketika menggebrak mejanya. Dia menatap mata musim gugur Mamoru dengan marah.

"Janji apa? Menunggu apa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengingatmu," ucap Shuuya penuh penekanan. Mata coklat itu menatapnya dalam, tak percaya. Shuuya mendesah.

"Endou, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi." Akhirnya Shuuya buka suara. Dan seketika itu Shuuya mulai mengalah untuk tidak berbohong padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku," ucap Mamoru sambil menunduk. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar pada diri Shuuya. Ia menatap tubuh Mamoru dengan tatapan terluka. Dan sebelum berkata-kata lagi, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia terpaksa mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Shuuya-chan, malam ini bisa temani aku? Di hotel yang biasanya," ucap suara diseberang. Shuuya melirik Mamoru yang ada di sampingnya yang kini tengah menatapnya. Mata malam langitnya kemudian meredup.

"Hm… tentu saja paman," ucap Shuuya dengan nada yang dibuat tertarik. Mendengar itu, paman yang ada di seberang sana, entah siapa hanya terkekeh kemudian memutuskan hubungan.

"Lihat? Aku bukan Shuuya yang dulu lagi," ucap Shuuya pada Mamoru kemudian bergegas pergi namun tangannya dicekal oleh Mamoru.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi ke tempat tua Bangka itu!" perintah Mamoru dingin. Shuuya menatapnya dengan tatapan benci kemudian melepaskan cekalannya.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku sehingga aku harus menurutimu!" sergah Shuuya kemudian berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan Mamoru yang kini menunduk dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**::To Be Continued::**

* * *

Hai hai haaaai! Saya kembali dengan chapter bersambung. Setelah multichap Ore Wa Zombie, entah sampai kapan saya bakalan nyelesaiin tu fic, minim dilanjutin lagi -,- (ditabok reader).

Ada mau protes nggak kalau Shuuya di buat girly *kedip-kedip* Maklum, saya emang udah lama pengen bikin fic kaya gini. Ehehehehehhe.

Conti? or Del? Pilihan ada di tangan anda! Klik kotak biru yang mungil dan di bawah ini, lalu tulis uneg-uneg anda di situ. Jangan takut kalau mau nge-Flame saya ya... *wink-wink* saya orang kolot kok jadi biarpun mau ngeflame nggak papa, cz bisa menuh-menuhin kotak review saya :D Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ya... /lho!~

.

.

.

.

**Sekian**

=_**Arigatou**_=


	2. Chapter 2

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Shuuya memasuki rumahnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia luruh tepat saat pintu rumahnya tertutup oleh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Air matanya sudah hampir keluar, bibirnya yang mungil bergetar. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berupaya menenangkan dirinya, berupaya untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya saat ini.

Namun sia-sia…

Dia sudah kotor! Dia sudah tak pantas lagi untuk dicintai! Dia sudah tak pantas lagi untuk seorang Endou Mamoru!

Tak pantas…

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven Go © Level-5**

**Fallen Angel © ****Mitsuki Kaco**

**Genre :**

**Romance/** **Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Endou Mamoru x femGouenji Shuuya**

**Warning :**

**Gender Bender/NO YAOI/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe)/Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

**::Chapter 2::**

* * *

Sedalam apapun rasa sayangnya pada pemuda itu, seberapapun tubuhnya menginginkan pelukan hangat pemuda berambut coklat itu, tapi Shuuya tak boleh bersama Endou Mamoru.

Tak boleh…

Karena dia berbeda dengan yang dulu…

Berbeda dengan dirinya Sembilan tahun yang lalu, saat pertama bertemu dengannya

Berbeda dengan dirinya lima tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya harus berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

Berbeda…

_"Jangan sensei… kumohon jangan! Kumohon! Akh…"_

Shuuya memejamkan rapat-rapat matanya,

_"Sensei…Akh… Ku…mohon…"_

Shuuya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Dia masih bisa merasakannya, masih bisa merasakannya…

Pipinya masih ingat hangatnya air mata yang keluar saat itu…

"Hiks..hiks…."

Shuuya tahu, Shuuya tahu… perbuatannya saat ini hanya akan menambah penderitaannya, menambah bebannya, menambah penghinaan atas kekotoran dirinya….

Penyesalan atas sesuatu yang hilang darinya, terenggut dengan paksa, namun itu menjadi awal jalannya menuju kekotoran yang sangat pekat….

"Mamo…Mamo… hiks…hiks… Mamoru…"

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan katakan itu! Jangan katakan kata yang akan meruntuhkan dirinya! Jangan katakan segala hal yang menggoyahkannya saat ini. Jangan katakan hal itu atau dirinya akan langsung berantakan tanpa sisa….

.

.

.

Mamoru berjalan tak tentu arah, otaknya kosong, hatinya pun tak kalah kosongnya dengan otaknya sekarang. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Kecewa?

Sedih?

Marah?

Terluka?

Sungguh dia tak mengerti. Shuuya_nya _berubah. Mamoru tahu itu. Mata sekelam langit malam yang amat disukai Mamoru tidak seindah dulu. Redup tanpa cahaya —bintang. Membuat Mamoru sedih, membuat ia terluka karena _dia_ tidak dapat membantu Shuuya_nya_, tak dapat membantu Mentarinya.

Mamoru menendang kaleng yang ada di depan kaki kirinya, membuat suara khas kaleng yang membuat orang di sana menatapnya, namun Mamoru tak peduli. Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia masih sibuk dengan langkahnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan dirinya sampai sesuatu yang keras mengenai wajahnya.

Serangan dari depan, eh?

Mamoru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. di hadapannya berdiri tiga orang yang kemarin-kemarin dihajarnya. Hah… Mamoru mendengus kesal. Bagus… setidaknya, ada sebuah kegiatan yang akan menyalurkan rasa yang ada di hatinya saat ini!

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Shuuya berjalan dengan tatapan hampa. Lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ya… pakaian kerjanya adalah seragam sekolahnya juga.

Entah kenapa, penjual diri yang menggunakan seragam sekolah lebih diminati. Benar. Lebih diminati. Pikir Shuuya.

Ah, Shuuya tak tahu apa asal mulanya sehingga ia menjalani kehidupan malam seperti ini. Semenjak ayah meninggal, ibu jadi sibuk bekerja. Jadi jarang dirumah dan ibunya jadi jarang tersenyum padanya.

Akh, ibunya bahkan jarang melihat ke arah Shuuya jika dia sedang di rumah. Karena Shuuya mirip dengan ayahnya.

Mata hitam kelam seperti batu _onyx_, rambut putih tulang, wajah juga mirip…

Mungkin, jika Shuuya seorang lelaki, dia bisa dibilang sebagai reinkarnasinya.

_**BRUK!**_

Mata Shuuya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat berjalan terhuyung beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh. Melihat itu Shuuya segera menghampirinya. Shuuya segera menidurkan kepala lelaki itu di pangkuannya.

"Hei… Endou…Hei… Kau tak apa? Endou? Oi Endou… jawab aku…" teriaknya panik sambil memukul-mukul pipi tembemnya bergantian. Tapi Mamoru tak bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja mata Shuuya memanas, tenggorokannya sakit.

"Mamo… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… hiks…," ucapnya lirih, air matanya kembali mengalir. Setitiki dua titik, air mata Shuuya jatuh ke pipinya.

Tidak!

Dia tidak mau kehilangannya!

Tidak mau!

Kemudian, Shuuya merasakan lengan Mamoru menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekatinya,

Mamoru membenamkan dirinya di dadanya yang bidang…

'_Hangat….' _batin Shuuya

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

**::Mamoru POV::**

Aku tak menyangka aku akan kalah,

Mereka bertiga berhasil melukai diriku sampai babak belur. Pandanganku mengabur saat aku tetap memaksakan diriku untuk berjalan meski dengan limbung. Dan selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang membantuku sama sekali.

Baguslah, disini benar-benar area untuk lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang memperhatikan orang .. aku merasa kepalaku berat. Tubuhku sudah tak bisa dipaksakan untuk berjalan lagi. Aku merasa pemandangan di depanku berubah miring dan aku merasa kepalaku menyentuh sesuatu benda keras.

.

.

.

"Hei… Endou…Hei… Kau tak apa? Endou?...

_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?_

… Oi Endou… jawab aku…"

_Sepertinya dia khawatir. Sepertinya dia panik. Suara siapa?_

_Ah, bukan suara siapa, karena Aku kenal suara itu. Aku bahkan rindu panggilan itu. _

"Mamo… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… hiks…."

_Dia menangis, jangan… jangan menangis_.

Kemudian, ketika kesadaranku kembali, setidaknya seperempatnya, tanganku langsung terjulur meraihnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Aku rindu padamu Shuu-chan," ucapku lirih. Kurasakan dadaku basah. Ah, dia menangis. Apa dia kini sedang berubah menjadi gadis cengeng? Aku tersenyum simpul. Terselip kebahagiaan di dadaku. Apalagi ketika dia bergumam lirih…

"Aku juga… Mamo…," ucapnya amat lirih.

Saat itu, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku sudah tak terasa lagi.

**::Mamoru End POV::**

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

"Mamo… ayo main!" ucap seorang gadis berusia sekitar delapan tahun menghampiri seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya sedang menulis sesuatu. Mamoru, nama bocah lelaki itu hanya memasang tampang datar saat menatap temannya itu.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Sedang apa memang?" Tanya gadis itu sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menggemaskan.

"Dasar _onion_!" hanya itu yang dibalas Mamoru kepada temannya, Shuuya yang langsung mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas musim panasku, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu belum?" tanyanya sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada bukunya.

"Tugas musim panas? Tentu saja belum," ucap Shuuya dengan nada bangga, seolah dia telah melakukan hal yang baik.

"Dan kau dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa kau belum mengerjakan sama sekali tugas musim panasmu?" Tanya Mamoru heran. "Bagus," sindirnya.

"Hei, kita itu harus bangga pada apa yang kita perbuat bukan? Selama kita tidak terbebani dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kita, sah-sah saja kita bangga atas setiap perbuatan yang kita kerjakan bukan?" ucap Shuuya entah pemikiran dari mana. Mamoru hanya menghela nafas. Percuma berdebat dengan gadis satu ini. Sifat keras kepalanya membuat dirinya tak terima jika harus kalah debat, dan logika-logika di luar logika (?) pun meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sebenarnya pintar, tapi tak pada tempat. Baka _onion_!"

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Shuuya, jangan menangis lagi…," ucap Mamoru sambil mengelus pelan rambut gadis yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Otou-san… aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan otou-san kan? Kenapa otou-san harus pergi? Hiks.. aku..tidak mengerti…,"

_Gyut! _Shuuya merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Mamoru yang memeluknya. Pelukan untuk menenangkan, pelukan untuk berbagi sedikit saja kebahagiaan kepada Shuuya. Shuuya menggenggam lengan kiri lelaki itu, kemudian menangis dengan deras.

.

.

.

"Shuuya!" Mamoru berlari mengejar mobil yang ada di depannya. Dari jendela mobil, dia dapat melihat Shuuya tengah menatapnya dengan sedih. Bocah perempuan itu mengatakan untuk berhenti mengejar mobil yang ditumpanginya namun Mamoru tak peduli. Dia tak menghiraukan kata-kata Shuuya.

Jika ia berhenti berlari mengejar mobil hitam di mana Shuuya ada di dalamnya, apakah dia akan bertemu lagi dengan mentarinya itu? Tidak akan! Tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Mamoru paham itu.

Dan dia tak ingin jika harus tak bertemu lagi dengan mentarinya.

"SHUUYA!" teriaknya lagi, menambah kecepatan. Namun mobil itu lebih cepat darinya. Melesat, malah menambah kecepatan dan dalam beberapa detik menghilang dari si kecil Mamoru. Meninggalkan Mamoru dengan muka merah karena kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar sekarang. Lututnya gemetar. Keringat bercucuran. Sekitar sepuluh menit dia mengejar mobil itu, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Mentarinya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dalam gelap…

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Sembari meringis, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata hitam itu terbuka. Kemudian, mata musim gugur dari pemuda bermarga Endou itu menangkap pemandangan langit-langit kamar yang dikenalinya sebagai kamarnya. Menyadari itu membuatnya segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menyebabkan dirinya disengat rasa sakit akibat perkelahian beberapa waktu lalu. Mamoru meringis.

"Hei, Endou, tidak seharusnya kau bangun dulu,"ucap seorang pemuda yang langsung menghampiri Mamoru.

"Kazemaru?" ucap Mamoru ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya. Ichirouta mengangguk dengan senyumnya, "Shuuya?" Tanya Mamoru lagi, agak bingung. Ichirouta menghela nafasnya.

"Kau itu pingsan selama enam jam dan ketika kau terbangun yang kau ingat adalah Shuuya-chan? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada aku yang dengan susah payah mengobati dan membawamu ke kamarmu sendiri?"

"…."

"Kau tahu kalau kau itu sangat berat?"

"Tidak dan terima kasih sudah memberi tahu!" potong Mamoru cepat sebelum Ichirouta, yang sekilas mirip _emak-emak_(?) mulai mengoceh kembali.

"Sama-sama dan terima kasih sudah memotong perkataanku," sahut Ichirouta dengan senyumnya namun jelas sekali auranya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat kesal pada rekannya ini. Mamoru mendengus.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Di mana Shuuya?"

"Entahlah…," sahut Ichirouta santai, membuat darah Mamoru sedikit bergejolak. Menyadari itu Ichirouta melanjutkan, "Begitu aku menghampirimu, gadis pujaanmu itu langsung pergi, hei… bukannya kau saat itu menahan kepergiannya? Kau tak ingat?"

"…."

"Hah… Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan kejadian sekitar enam jam yang lalu. Kau tahu, aku mendapat kabar dari Toramaru kalau dia melihatmu berkelahi di gang sempit, tempat biasa kau nongkrong dan sepertinya kau dalam keadaan terdesak. Maka dari itu aku langsung ke gang dan tidak mendapatimu, karena aku takut kau terjadi apa-apa maka aku mencarimu – setelah aku menghajar mereka bertiga dalam lima menit – dan menemukanmu tengah dipeluk oleh seorang gadis berseragam sekolah elit putri di Teikoku. Lalu…

_**Flash Back : ON**_

"ENDOU!" teriakan Ichirouta membuat Shuuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Ichirouta yang kini berada di hadapannya. Air mata yang keluar dihapusnya kemudian dia menatap galak ke arah Ichirouta.

"Siapa Kau?" tanyanya membuat Ichirouta yang tadi panik dengan nafas terengah-engah menormalkan kembali wajah pucatnya menjadi wajahnya yang biasa, penuh senyuman.

"Aku Kazemaru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, partner Endou," ucap Ichirouta kemudian berjongkok untuk meraih Mamoru. Kini tubuh Mamoru bersandar pada pundak Ichirouta. "kau… Shuuya-chan kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyanya bingung. Senyum Ichirouta makin lebar(?).

"Tahu saja," ucapnya. Shuuya hanya ber "Oh" ria. Tak niat meladeni kemudian dia berdiri.

"Aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, aku pergi," ucap Shuuya lagi kemudian beranjak pergi namun lengannya tiba-tiba di sentuh oleh seseorang. Shuuya tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya.

"Jangan… pergi… kumohon…," pintanya sambil terengah-engah. Shuuya tak bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku Endou," ucap Shuuya dingin. Dari pundaknya yang bergetar, Ichirouta tahu bahwa gadis dihadapannya tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Kau bilang kau rindu padaku kan?" ucapnya sambil tetap menggenggam erat lengan Shuuya. kelihatan sekali tidak ingin gadis pujaannya pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, kau hanya mimpi!" ucapnya kemudian melepas paksa cengkraman itu dan berhasil. Mamoru sedang dalam keadaan setengah hidup, ingat?

"S-Shuuya…," Mamoru tak bisa berkata lagi karena kemudian kesadarannya hilang sama sekali.

_**Flash back : Off**_

…Begitulah," cerita Ichirouta. Mamoru terdiam. Kemudian menyentuh pipi kirinya yang lebam.

"Aku… merasakan dia menangis," ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan membuatnya berhenti menangis," ucap Mamoru mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**::To Be Continued::**

* * *

Update super cepet ya pendeek pula XD... padahal biasanya sebulan baru update lagi hahahaha *mulai gila* #uhuk mulai serius# Ya, berhubung ini masih bulan puasa jadi belum berani update semi rate M *ditabok* But, don't worry be happy, habis lebaran update lagi kok 'Oreta Tsubasa de'. Ditunggu ea...

Oh, ya... saya jelasin dulu kenapa Shuuya manggilnya kadang 'Endou' kadang 'Mamo'. Ya disini kan Shuuya –pura" nggak kenal sama Mamoru jadi manggilnya masih Endou, sejalannya waktu pasti balik lagi manggilnya jadi 'Mamo'.

Partnernya Mamoru, Kazemaru kenapa nggak Kidou? Saya lagi demen sama Kazemaru kok/slap XD. Alasan yang aneh. Bukan cuma menurut saya sohib sehidup semati Mamoru ya, Kazemaru kayak Shindou sama Kirino gitu deh *mulai ngaco*

Bocoran dikit akan ada hint KazeGoue *Reader : What!* saya : Double what! /ditabok. Lho ini kan FemGouenji jadi nggak ada SemeUke-an. Kayak HiroMido yang geger siapa yang mau jadi Seme *getok pala* Pokoknya ada-lah.

Rencana, sih 3-4 chapter doang, setelah itu tamat, cz kalo panjang-panjang bisa-bisa ngebosenin paling parah WB trus discountinued jadi saya mau bikin oneshoot atau twoshoot gitu. :3

Oke sekian curcolnya *Reader : tadi curcol ya =,=* buat yang udah review/follow/fave/read/etc Houtou nee arigatou *peluk satu-satu*

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven /Go © Level-5**

**Fallen Angel © ****Mitsuki Kaco**

**Genre :**

**Romance/** **Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama**

**Rated:**

**T/semi M**

**Pairing :**

**Endou Mamoru x femGouenji Shuuya**

**Warning :**

**Gender Bender/NO YAOI/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe)/Don't like Don't read!**

**.**

**A/N : Khusus Chapters ini keperibadian Endou dan Gouenji tertukar**

**.**

* * *

**::Chapter 3::**

* * *

_Gadis itu menatap seorang pria dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar._

_"Benarkah? Benarkah sensei mau menemaniku menemui Mamo?" Tanya gadis itu penuh harap. Pria yang dipanggilnya sensei itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang amat ramah, menyembunyikan maksud tertentu dari sang guru. Mata gadis itu makin berbinar. _

_"Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, Shuuya-chan," sahut sang guru ramah. Gadis polos itu hanya mengangguk tanpa curiga._

_"Terima kasih sensei, saya tak sabar menanti nanti malam," ucap gadis itu berseri. Memberikan senyuman manis nan polos. _

_"Aku juga tak sabar menanti nanti malam," ucap sang guru yang pastinya berbeda maksud dari si gadis._

.

.

.

Mimpi itu kembali hadir menghantuinya.

Gadis itu terbangun dengan peluh di seluruh wajahnya. Rasa dingin mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya menegang, tenggorokannya seketika kering.

Gadis berambut putih tulang sebahu itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Berhasil.

Kemudian, gadis itu menoleh kearah jam disampingnya, jam enam pagi. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega.

Dia kemudian turun dari ranjang yang didominasi warna kuning-merah —orange itu. Kemudian Shuuya, nama sang gadis, berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sudah waktunya untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

_**Lima belas menit kemudian**_...

Shuuya telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Rambutnya yang masih basah dibiarkannya tergerai, menambah indah wajah manisnya. Dia menatap cermin dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kotor," makinya pada sang bayangan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat sedang mengenakan sepatunya.

"Ohayou kaa-san," ucap Shuuya mengagetkan sang ibu. Makoto, menatap dingin orang yang menyapanya.

"Makananmu sudah aku siapkan, aku masih ada urusan lain yang lebih penting jadi aku pergi dulu."

Canggung. Itulah suasana yang dirasakan kedua belah pihak. Shuuya tersenyum lagi. Meski senyum itu terkesan sedih. Ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka,

"Kaa-san," sang ibu menatapnya. Mata _ruby_ itu akhirnya menatap mata _onyx_ anaknya. "… Arigatou," ucapnya lagi. Pelan, lirih dan terkesan seperti kata-kata perpisahan.

Makoto sedikit tertegun. Mata itu, rambut putih tulang itu, aura itu, mengingatkannya pada orang yang dipilihnya sebagai suami yang kini dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan dia dan anaknya karena kematian. Makoto melengos kemudian wanita karir itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Shuuya tersenyum sedih. "Bahkan kaa-san tidak mengatakan 'Ittekimasu'."

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menampilkan wajah dingin ketika melihat seorang lelaki dihadapannya yang menampilkan senyum bersahabat.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Shuuya judes membuat senyum orang itu makin melebar.

"Jangan galak-galak gitu dong Shuuya-chan," ucap Lelaki itu santai. Lelaki yang semalam mengaku sebagai sahabat Mamoru. Shuuya tak menanggapi, merasa tak berguna, dia mengindahkan kehadiran lelaki berkulit coklat itu dan melenggang pergi namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena Ichirouta langsung menahan lengannya.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Shuuya sambil menepis tangan Ichirouta dari lengannya. Namun begitu lengannya terlepas dari tangan Ichirouta, Ichirouta malah memegang punggung tangan Shuuya, menarik tangan Shuuya kemudian tangannya yang satu lagi memegang telapak tangan Shuuya, sehingga tangan kanan Shuuya kini diapit oleh kedua tangan Ichirouta.

"Ini, dari Endou, kuharap kau tidak membuangnya Shuuya-chan," ucap Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan itu, Shuuya-chan…," kemudian kedua tangannya melepas tangan kanan Shuuya perlahan. Shuuya menatap barang yang kini ada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah boneka beruang yang dapat dijadikan gantungan kunci. Kemudian di dada boneka itu terselip sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil-kecil. Shuuya mengambil kertas itu, membuka lipatannya dan membacanya.

_**Jangan menangis sendirian lagi Shuu-chan, aku ada di sini sekarang.**_

Shuuya kemudian menggenggam boneka beruang itu, mendekatkannya ke pipinya,"Gomen, Mamo… gomen ne…," ucapnya berulang kali. Air mata kembali keluar dari mata hitamnya itu. Kemudian semburat merah muncul dari pipi berkulit tan itu.

"Arigatou…."

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

**::Skip Time::**

Shuuya berjalan dengan langkah sedikit semangat. Entah kenapa, karena boneka itu, bebannya sedikit hilang, kekeras kepalaannya untuk menolak dan tidak pantas mendapat cinta dari seorang Endou Mamoru sedikit berkurang.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi sepertinya perasaan Shuuya sedikit luluh karena sifat keras kepalanya.

Shuuya tersenyum, baru kali ini ia merasa sedikit senang, Shuuya merasa ringan untuk sampai ke rumahnya hari ini cepat-cepat. Dia menggenggam boneka beruang _pink_ yang ia namai _Wandaba _(?)itu yang telah menggantung manis di resleting tas sekolahnya. Kemudian langkah Shuuya terhenti tepat ketika ia melewati gang tempat surganya para lelaki dan perempuan memadu asmara, atau hanya sekedar mencari pelampiasan. Rumahnya memang melewati gang itu, dan Shuuya berhenti bukan karena ia mau memasuki tempat 'kerja'nya itu. Shuuya telah bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di salah satu hotel di ujung gang itu.

Shuuya berhenti berjalan ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dengan paksa. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan membuat tubuhnya menghadap orang brengsek yang seenaknya menyentuh —bahkan menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Beraninya kau kemarin tidak menemuiku, Shuuya sayang…," ucap pria paruh baya itu membuat mata _onyx_-nya terbelalak kaget dan seketika wajah Shuuya pucat pasi.

"Kuroki-san…," lirihnya lemah….

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Pemuda berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun itu langsung berhenti dari acara berlarinya ketika mata hitamnya menangkap dua sosok orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis berseragam SMA putri elit di Raimon, berambut putih tulang panjang dengan rambut yang diikaat _ponytail_ olehnya tengah diseret-seret masuk ke sebuah hotel oleh seorang pria berjas hitam mahal dengan rambut coklat sepanjang pinggangnya.

Terpaku, pemuda bernama Toramaru itu hanya dapat diam menatap pemandangan itu. Dia tahu pasti siapa kedua orang itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis pujaan 'aniki'nya dan pria itu adalah Kuroki, pria yang berkuasa di tempat seperti ini.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ batinnya bingung sebelum dia menepuk dahi. _Bodohnya! Aku harus menghubungi Endou-san!_ Batinnya lagi sambil merogoh ponselnya yang ….

Mati

"Shit!" umpatnya yang kemudian berlari ke tempat Mamoru berada. Dalam hati dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk sering-sering men-_charge_ ponselnya agar dia tidak harus berlari-lari untuk memberikan kabar kepada kedua 'aniki'nya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana Endou?" Tanya Ichirouta tiba-tiba, sukses membuat langkah Mamoru terhenti.

"Tidak kemana-mana," ucapnya kemudian kembali ke ranjangnya. Sungguh saat ini dia tidak mau merasakan aura kemarahan 'partner'nya itu. Ichirouta berjalan menghampiri Mamoru kemudian duduk di bangku dekatnya.

"Aku sudah memberikan boneka itu padanya," cerita Ichirouta, membuat telinga Mamoru berdiri tegak. "Dan sepertinya dia senang menerimanya, aku melihat pipinya merona merah lho…" ucapnya berusaha menggoda sang Endou muda.

"Souka…."

Hanya itu respon dari Mamoru, namun Ichirouta tahu bahwa partnernya ini senang. Ichirouta tersenyum simpul. "Shuuya-chan itu… manis ya?" goda Ichirouta cari masalah.

"Coba saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih cepat daripada aku bertemu dengan Aki-chan, sudah pasti…"

_**GREP!**_

Kerah baju Ichirouta ditarik oleh Mamoru yang kini menampilkan aura kemarahan yang sangat hebat, membuat senyum Ichirouta sedikit berkurang.

"Sudah pasti apa?" ucapnya dengan setiap penekanan kata yang diucapkannya. Oho… sepertinya sang Endou muda tidak mau 'barang' miliknya di ganggu orang lain. senyum Ichirouta makin melebar (?) ketika menyadari itu.

"Sud— "

_**BRAK!**_

Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar, kemudian suara langkah kaki yang _gedubrak-gedubrak_ tidak jelas sampai akhirnya si pembuat sumber suara berada di daerah penglihatan kedua orang kembar beda ayah dan ibu itu.

Toramaru ada di sana. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Rambut raven yang biasanya berdiri tegak itu jadi sedikit menurunkan 'tinggi' tegaknya karena basah oleh keringat.

"Kazemaru-san, Endou-san," ucapnya terengah-engah. "Gouenji-san dalam bahaya..."

Seketika cengkraman di kerah baju Ichirouta lepas….

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

_"Senguuji-sensei," seru gadis itu sambil berlari menghampiri seorang pria berambut pink yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil miliknya. Senguuji Daigo tersenyum melihat muridnya datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal._

_"Kau siap berangkat?" Tanya Daigo membuat gadis itu menganggukkan kepala semangat. Daigo kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang yang bersebelahan dengan supir. Tanpa curiga, Shuuya memasukinya. Melihat itu, Daigo tersenyum menyeringai._

_._

_._

_._

_"Senguuji-sensei, kita ada di mana?" tanya Shuuya ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di sebuah jalan yang tidak dikenalinya. Mobil itu menepi di sebuah jalan yang cukup gelap dan Shuuya yakin tidak akan ada mobil atau orang yang akan melewati jalan ini._

_Shuuya juga yakin, jalan ini bukan jalan yang dilewati untuk sampai ke kota tempat Mamo-nya berada._

_Seketika, insting Shuuya bereaksi._

_"Instingmu terlalu lambat, Shuuya-chan," ucap sang guru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Shuuya di belakang jok yang didudukinya._

_"A… apa yang akan sensei lakukan?" _

_Pertanyaan bodoh di sela-sela kepanikan yang melandanya. Daigo hanya tersenyum. Dia menurunkan sandaran jok yang diduduki Shuuya._

_"Menikmati tubuhmu…," ucapnya membuat Shuuya langsung berontak dalam ketakutannya_

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

**::Shuuya POV::**

Aku langsung tersentak membuka mataku ketika mimpi itu datang. Nafasku terengah-engah. Kucoba gerakkan tanganku, nihil.

Aku terkesiap. Ketika menyadari kedua tanganku diikat ke belakang. Apalagi ketika aku menyadari kakiku juga ikut diikat.

"Sudah sadar Shuuya-chan?" ucap Kuroki-san, pelangganku dengan pakaian yang sudah berantakan. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Jas mahalnya sudah tidak dipakainya lagi, kini kemeja putih itu sudah tidak terkancingi lagi. Sepertinya Kuroki-san sudah tak tahan untuk menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhku.

Tapi aku tidak.

Aku tidak ingin disentuh olehnya lagi…

Aku sudah tidak mau menjual diriku lagi, menemani paman-paman karena pelampiasanku.

Aku sudah tidak mau lagi!

"Kuroki-san… kumohon… lepaskan aku," ucapku memohon. Namun Kuroki-san tidak mempedulikan rintihanku. Dia mendekatiku, kemudian tangannya menyapu pipiku, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Kudapati tubuhku gemetaran.

"Wah…wah… kau kenapa Shuuya-chan? Tidak biasanya kau ketakutan seperti ini," ucapnya mengejek. Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku karena lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya untuk melepas dasi kupu-kupu merah yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membuka kancing-kancing kemejaku. Aku menutup mataku dengan tubuh gemetar. Ingin berontak namun aku tidak bisa. Karena aku diikat di sebuah kursi. Kedua tanganku diikat melingkar ke belakang sandaran kursi. Kemudian kedua kakiku diikat di tiap kaki kursi.

"Kuroki-san, kumohon…."

_**PLAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipiku. Ragu-ragu aku melirik kearah Kuroki-san yang menatapku dengan pandangan berkilat marah. Mata kucingnya menyipit menandakan dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau… Diam dan perdengarkan suara indahmu selain memohon!" perintahnya kasar. Apa? Dia menyuruhku merintih atau mendesah? Sampai matipun aku tidak mau!

Aku ingin berhenti dan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini lagi!

Tidak Akan!

Melihat wajahku yang sepertinya menantangnya membuatnya kembali memukul pipiku. Sehingga kedua pipiku kini memerah karena bekas tamparan dan sudut bibirku sepertinya pecah karena tamparan itu. Sakit…

Tapi rasa sakit itu belum seberapa ketika Kuroki-san merobek kemejaku. Menampilkan dalamanku. Aku jelas kaget dan badanku sedikit gemetaran, kemudian aku merintih ketika kedua tangan Kuroki-san menyentuh dadaku dengan kasar. Membuatku merasakan kesakitan membuat air mataku mengalir keluar. Tolong… tolong aku….

Aku makin gemetar dan menggigit bibir bawahku ketika tangannya satu lagi ditempatkannya di sela-sela paha bagian dalamku. Keringat dingin dan ketakutan kembali kurasakan. Kenangan saat itu kembali memasuki memoriku. Kenangan pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Kenangan pertama kalinya aku kehilangan kehormatanku sebagai seorang perempuan.

Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipiku. Sama… air mata ini sama dengan air mata saat itu.

Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi… aku tidak mau lagi mengalami ketakutan seperti ini lagi! Aku tidak mau lagi merendahkan diriku lagi…

Tolong aku.. tolong aku… tolong aku…

Mamoru...

_**BRAK!**_

Suara itu sukses membuatku dan Kuroki-san menatap kearah suara. Dan aku tersenyum ketika ada Mamoru dan Kazemaru di sana. Mamoru menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Aku tersenyum lemas, "Mamo… _tasukete_," ucapku sebelum pandanganku menggelap.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

.

"Mamo… _tasukete_."

.

Endou Mamoru menatap nanar sosok yang kini langsung menutup matanya. Amarah menguasai dirinya apalagi ketika dia melihat pipi gadis itu memerah dan bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ditambah, kemeja sekolah sang gadis robek sehingga mempertontonkan dadanya.

Mamoru langsung menatap tajam kearah pria yang berdiri dihadapan sang gadis yang diikat di sebuah kursi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mamoru mendekati mirip bermata mirip kucing itu kemudian.

_**BUG!**_

Mamoru langsung meninju perutnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat darah seketika keluar dari mulut seorang Kuroki. Tak puas dengan itu, Mamoru langsung menyikut punggung Kuroki membuat badannya sedikit turun kebawah kemudian tubuh malang Kuroki harus menerima sakit ketika lutut kaki Endou muda itu membuat darah semakin banyak keluar. Kemudian Mamoru mencengkram kerah kemeja Kuroki. Memaksa wajah pucat itu menghadap wajah marah Mamoru.

"Kau… Kau… Ku bunuh kau! Kisama!" ujarnya kemudian membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kuroki. Membuat Kuroki terhuyung ke belakang dan akhirnya terjatuh tanpa daya. Sepertinya kepala Mamoru cukup keras sehingga dari benturan tadi hanya dahi Kuroki-lah yang mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit memar. Mamoru kemudian berjongkok di dekat Kuroki. Dengan tatapan benci dia mulai melancarkan tinju kelas dunianya ke wajah Kuroki. Dengan kalap, tanpa henti sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan tangan Mamoru yang penuh darah.

"Cukup Endou!" bentak Ichirouta. Dia lalu menatap Mamoru marah, namun Mamoru tak mengindahkan bentakan Ichirouta. Dia berontak melepaskan tangannya kemudian kembali menghujamkan pukulannya kearah Kuroki yang tidak dapat dipastikan keselamatan nyawanya.

"ENDOU! YAMERO!" perintah Ichirouta gusar. Dia tidak ingin partnernya ini masuk penjara karena membunuh orang. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan amarah Mamoru yang benar-benar meluap.

"Shuuya-chan baik-baik saja!" ucap Ichirouta membuat kesadaran Mamoru kembali. Tangannya berhenti untuk memukul Kuroki. "Sebaiknya kau obati Shuuya-chan, biar ini aku urus," ucap Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. Membuat Mamoru langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Shuuya yang sudah berada di tempat tidur. Ichirouta memakaikan jaket miliknya ke tubuh Shuuya dan melepas ikatan-ikatan di tubuhnya. Mamoru menatap Shuuya linglung. Dia kesal, marah dan merasa tak berguna ketika melihat Shuuya yang seperti ini.

Kemudian dia meraih Shuuya dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Memeluknya erat dan hati-hati kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Ichirouta yang kini menatap tajam kearah Kuroki.

"Kau beruntung aku ikut bersamanya," ucap Ichirouta kemudian mengambil tas Shuuya dan pergi begitu saja….

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

"Shuuya… Shuuya…"

_Suara siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Rasanya hatiku hangat ketika orang itu memanggilku_. _Tubuhku terasa hangat_. Shuuya mulai membuka matanya dan menggeliat.

"Ini… di mana?" tanyanya lemah. Shuuya tak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Yang ia tau, ia kini berada di dalam pelukan hangat orang yang paling Shuuya inginkan memeluknya .

"Kau sudah sadar Shuu-chan?" ucap Mamoru yang hendak melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Shuuya, namun Shuuya menahannya. Dia meremas kemeja Mamoru, memberinya isyarat untuk tetap memeluknya.

"Aku… mengucapkan '_tasukete_'," ucap Shuuya kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dada milik Mamoru. Bahu Shuuya bergetar. Dirasakan bening air matanya mengalir lagi. Shuuya sudah mengucapkannya. Dia sudah meminta tolong kepadanya. Membuat tembok pertahanan itu roboh. Tembok yang membuatnya menghindar darinya. Shuuya kalah… akhirnya ia menyerah untuk lari dari semua permasalahan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat. Shuuya menyerah untuk lari dari semua perasaannya. Dia lelah untuk merutuki dirinya yang kotor.

Lelah…

Shuuya merasakan Mamoru mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian Mamoru memposisikan kepalanya di puncak kepala Shuuya.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas Shuuya… aku akan disini…," ucap Mamoru membuat air mata Shuuya semakin mengalir saja. Merembes, membasahi bajunya.

"Gomen ne, Mamo…" ucap Shuuya pelan. "Arigatou…" ucapnya lagi. Kemudian kata-kata itu terus diucapkannya dengan sangat lirih namun Shuuya yakin Mamoru dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Mamo…"

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Shuuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan pipinya langsung memanas menyadari bahwa wajahnya tengah berada di depan dada bidang Mamoru. Di tambah tangan yang melingkar di sekitar pinggul Shuuya dan sebelah kakinya berada di kakinya membuat wajah Shuuya semakin panas. Shuuya menggeliat, mencoba untuk bebas dari pelukan Mamoru sebelum jantungnya meledak karena debaran yang amat kencang yang ia rasakan.

"Berhenti bergerak Shuu-chan," ucap Mamoru tiba-tiba membuat Shuuya tersentak. "Aku masih ngantuk," lanjutnya malah mempererat pelukannya pada Shuuya.

"Bo… Hei, Mamo! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus sekolah,"

"Ini sabtu dan aku tahu pasti kalau sabtu itu libur," sanggahnya dengan datar. Sukses membuat usaha kabur Shuuya dari pelukannya gagal.

"Tetap saja! Lepaskan aku Mamoru-kun~!" Akhirnya senjata andalan Shuuya memohon ia keluarkan juga.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak berhasil karena Mamoru malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa kepala Shuuya ke dada bidangnya dan sebelah kakinya mengunci kedua kaki Shuuya.

_Hei, memangnya dia pikir aku ini sebuah guling?_ Batin Shuuya

"Diamlah Shuu-chan, aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini," ucap Mamoru membuat Shuuya akhirnya diam. Sudah ia pastikan kalau saat ini wajahnya merah seperti buah tomat. Apalagi ketika Shuuya mendengar detak jantungnya yang juga tidak beraturan, berdebar sangat cepat dan keras.

Shuuya tersenyum sendiri mengetahui itu.

"Hei, Mamoru," ucap Shuuya pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah pasrah dengan posisi ini, malah Shuuya mulai menikmati posisi ini.

"Ya?" dia merespon hanya dengan dua huruf itu. Shuuya tersenyum.

"Seminggu ini, terima kasih karena tidak menyerah karena sikap menyebalkanku."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih Kau telah menepati janjimu, Mamoru."

"…."

"Kau tahu, dari dulu, aku sangat menyukaimu."

"…. Shuu-chan," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Mamoru polos membuat wajah Shuuya berkerut bingung.

"Eh?"

"Padahal aku sudah menahannya semalaman untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih dari ini," ucap Mamoru membuat Shuuya masih agak telmi (?), namun tindakan Mamoru yang tiba-tiba melepaskan Shuuya dari pelukannya dan dalam sekejap dia berada di atasnya membuat Shuuya tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya.

Mamoru memandang Shuuya dengan lekat dan dalam dan… lembut.

Hingga membuat Shuuya lupa caranya bernafas sehingga ia terus menahan nafasnya ketika wajah Mamoru mendekati wajahnya. Secara perlahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka sehingga Shuuya dapat merasakan nafas Mamoru yang hangat.

Sedikit lagi sampai bibir Mamoru menempel di bibir Shuuya namun….

_**KRUYUK!~**_

Sumpah mati! Demi kolor ijo milik Kageyama!

Suara itu … suara perut Shuuya itu membuat dia dan Mamoru cengo untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya rona merah menjalar sedikit demi sedikit mewarnai wajah Shuuya.

"Ehehehe…," tawa Shuuya hambar membuat Mamoru menjatuhkan wajahnya di tengkuk Shuuya.

"Cih, kau merusak suasana, baka!" makinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Shuuya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Padahal Dua jam yang lalu dia masih ada di apartement milik Mamoru dan Ichirouta, namun kini dia ada di tempat penuh dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan rambut panjang terurai dan melambai-lambaikan (?) dress orange selututnya. Mata hitamnya menatap tak percaya kumpulan air berwarna biru beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Shuuya tertawa riang, kini dia ada di sebuah tempat bernama LAUT!

"HORE!" teriaknya girang sambil berlari menghampiri laut yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya langsung disapu lembut oleh ombak yang menghampiri dataran, seolah menyambut kedatangan Shuuya dengan suka cita. Membuat Shuuya kini bertindak seperti anak kecil yang berlari-lari di tengah sapuan ombak.

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajah Mamoru yang mengamati kekasihnya dari jauh. Dia duduk di tembok setinggi pahanya yang ada di sepanjang pantai tersebut.

Begitulah, ketika Shuuya mengatakan ingin pergi ke laut, Mamoru langsung menarik gadis berkulit _tan_ itu membeli dress dan sepatu baru, kemudian setelah dia merampas motor Ichirouta, dia langsung membawa Shuuya-_nya_ ke sini. Ke tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari kota Raimon.

Mamoru memandangi Shuuya yang kini berlari-lari kecil seolah dikejar ombak. Tawanya yang seperti matahari telah kembali. Senyumnya yang terkembang, wajahnya yang mempesona, rambut putih tulangnya yang tergerai yang sedikit membuat rambutnya berantakan karena dipermainkan angin membuatnya terlihat sangat ….

"Manisnya…."

_**PLIK!**_ Telinga Mamoru langsung berdiri ketika ada seseorang yang secara tidak langsung menyuarakan pikirannya. Mata _hazel_-nya melirik ke samping kanannya. Di sana terdapat tiga orang pria yang matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Shuuya-_nya_, membuat urat kemarahan muncul di dahinya yang berlapis _headband_.

"Gadis berambut putih tulang itu?" tanya salah seorang pemuda itu, berambut pink ber-_google _dan memiliki kulit gelap khas orang yang hobi berselancar_._ Pemuda dengan rambut merah berkaca hanya mengangguk mantap sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Matanya tak lepas memandang Shuuya.

"Manis bukan? Jarang-jarang ada yang semanis itu," ucap si pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Memang manis, tapi lebih manis Haruna-ku," sahut pemuda yang lain berambut coklat tersebut. Tapi sepertinya dua pemuda yang seolah terhipnotis dengan pesona Gouenji Shuuya itu tak menanggapi tanggapan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Aku jadi ingin mengajaknya kencan…,"

"Jangan dekati dia, perempuan semanis itu, sih, pasti sudah ada yang punya kan?" sahut pemuda coklat tadi sembari menyuapkan sesendok ice cream _strawberry _ke dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya hanya pemuda itu saja yang tak tertarik dengan gadis incaran kedua sohibnya. Ia sudah punya gadis pujaannya kan? Buat apa cari yang lain.

"Akh, tapi aku ingin tetap mendekatinya," ucap pemuda_ pink_ itu sembari melangkah hendak mendekati Shuuya dan hal itu membuat Mamoru langsung bertindak.

"Shuuya!" panggil Mamoru datar. Agak keras, membuat Shuuya menoleh ke arahnya dan segera berlari menghampirinya, membuat kedua pemuda—minus pemuda berambut coklat itu kini memandangi mereka berdua.

"Ada ap— "

Belum sempat Shuuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mamoru sudah mendorong belakang kepala Shuuya sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Kaget? Tentu saja Shuuya kaget, dan bertambah kagetlah dia ketika lidah Mamoru mulai memasuki mulut Shuuya dan ber'geriliya' disana. Membuat Shuuya yang awalnya menolak tidak bisa apa-apa dan mulai hanyut menikmati ciuman dan lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Mamoru sambil menutup matanya.

Tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan muka amat merah karena ciuman 'panas' mereka. Pemandangan itu pun tak luput dari pemuda yang sedari tadi asyik dunianya—makan ice, tak sengaja tersedak. Untung stick ice cream tak ikut tertelan oleh dirinya. Bertambah satu lagi, deh, pasang mata yang melihat 'fanservice' yang disuguhkan Mamoru.

Shuuya juga tidak menyadari mata Mamoru yang melirik dengan sorotan tajam ke arah pemilik ketiga pasang mata yang menonton mereka dengan aura yang seolah mengatakan 'Gadis ini milikku, berani mendekatinya kubunuh kalian!'

Membuat ketiga orang itu langsung ngacir meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mamoru menyeringai dalam hati kemudian menghayati ciuman yang berlangsung, sehingga menghasilkan saliva-saliva tipis yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dua menit kemudian…

"Hosh… hosh… Mamo… kau…," Shuuya tak bisa melanjutkan karena kehabisan nafas membuat Mamoru menyeringai. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini di depan umum?" omelnya kesal plus malu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tak ada yang peduli dan mau melihat adegan seperti tadi," ucap Mamoru cuek.

"Ap— "

"Sebaiknya, ayo kita pulang," ucap Mamoru lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Shuuya membuat Shuuya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpat gadis itu.

.

.

Shuuya merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Banyak sekali kejadian hari ini yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Di awali dari pelukan di apartement Mamoru, kencan di laut (setidaknya itulah anggapan Shuuya) dan diakhiri dengan ciuman panas di laut itu.

_**Blush~!**_

Wajah Shuuya kini benar-benar merah padam seperti kepiting rebus mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal saking malunya. Huwa! Sungguh memalukan!

Tok…tok…

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Shuuya mengangkat bantalnya, mengernyit bingung ke arah pintu.

"Shuuya, kau di dalam kan? aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap suara di luar pintu. Suara ibunya, membuat Shuuya segera beranjak menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, tiga hari lagi kita pindah ke Jerman," ucap Makoto membuat mata Shuuya membelalak tak percaya.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu yang mampu Shuuya keluarkan saat mendengar kabar mendadak itu, Makoto menatapnya sekilas kemudian berbalik menuju ruang tamu, tak urung Shuuya mengikutinya.

"Ibu!" Shuuya memanggilnya membuat Makoto kembali terdiam, namun tak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Shuuya, membuat Shuuya harus menatap punggungnya yang terbalut blazer hitam itu.

"Aku ditugaskan ke sana dan aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu di sini, jadi bersiap-siaplah," ucap Makoto membuat mata anaknya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Shuuya pelan namun sepertinya Makoto mendengarnya sehingga dia membalikkan badannya dan melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Jelas sekali dia tidak mau ditentang. "Kenapa ibu tidak menanyakan pendapatku dulu?" tanya Shuuya.

"…."

"Aku tidak mau pindah ibu! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini! Susah payah aku menemukan kebahagiaan di sini, ibu!" ucap Shuuya membuat Makoto menata tajam ke arahnya.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian?" tanya Makoto tajam. "Jangan mimpi!" sahutnya ketus kemudian kembali berbalik pergi, membuat Shuuya mencelos kecewa. "Aku melakukan ini untukmu Shuuya!" ucap Makoto memberi pengertian yang tak masuk akal kepadanya. "Aku bekerja mati-matian mencari uang demi hidupmu dan Yuuka, kau harus tahu itu!"

"Tapi aku tidak hanya butuh uang ibu!" sanggah Shuuya tak kalah keras. Shuuya menatap mata ibunya dengan tatapan terluka. 'Ya! Aku terluka ibu! Aku sangat terluka terhadap perlakuan ibu setelah kepergian ayah. '

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" sepertinya Makoto marah dengan kata-kata Shuuya barusan. Nada bicaranya yang tinggi, tangannya yang sudah terkepal dan sorot mata yang tak kalah terlukanya daripada Anaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh uang ibu! Karena aku bisa mencari uang untukku sendiri !"

"Ap—"

"Apa ibu tak pernah melihat ke tong sampah? Apa para pelayan tak memberi tahu apa isi tong sampah yang ada di rumah kita?" potong Shuuya sengit. Makoto hanya diam, tak mengerti. "Aku… bisa mencari uang untukku sendiri, bahkan aku bisa menghidupi diriku dan ibu! Aku hanya perlu menjual tubuhku dan…"

**PLAK!**

Shuuya merasakan pipi kanannya sakit. Makoto menamparnya. Pertama kalinya Shuuya melihat wajah marah ibunya semenjak ayah pergi. Hah… entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya Shuuya tak mampu menatap wajah ibunya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya dan ibunya tak saling memandang. Dan sekarang, ketika ia dan ibunya saling menatap, saling berbicara, hanya ada kemarahan dan kekecawaan di antara mereka. Ironis sekali!

"Apa anda tak mengerti? Apa anda tak merasa sejak kematian ayah anda berubah NYONYA KUROSAKI MAKOTO?" teriak Shuuya marah dan sakit hati. Shuuya menatap ibunya garang. "Aku membencimu … ibu!" ucapnya kemudian berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. 'Sial! '

.

.

Sepertinya Makoto sudah tak ada di rumah ini. Shuuya tertawa miris. Apakah kata-katanya tadi tidak dianggapnya? Apakah ibunya tidak begitu mempedulikannya? Apakah ibunya membencinya atau tidak? Heh… menyebalkan sekali!

Suara ponsel membuat Shuuya menggapai-gapai meja dekat tempat tidur. Tanpa melihat siapa yang seenaknya menelponnya saat ini, Shuuya mengangkatnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengomel-ngomel ke orang di seberang telepon sana.

"Shuuya-chan?"

Suara diseberang sana membuat Shuuya langsung segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tak percaya, ia menatap layar ponsel.

_Megane-chan calling…_

Shuuya menatap ponsel itu tak percaya kemudian ia langsung mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Haruna, kaukah itu?" tanya Shuuya tak percaya. Diseberang sana ada Haruna? Yang menelpon adalah Haruna? Teman pertama dan satu-satunya di Raimon ini, benarkah? Benarkah?

"Hm… ini aku," ucap suara itu, terdengar gugup.

"Kapan kau sadar Haruna?" tanya Shuuya antusias. Ya… Haruna sakit. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit. Sakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil membuatnya sering tidak sadarkan diri karena masa kritis yang selalu mengampirinya. Dan Shuuya tidak mendengar suaranya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Hm… kemarin siang, Shuuya-chan," ucap Haruna pelan. "Tadinya begitu sadar aku ingin kamu yang pertama kali kuajak bicara. Tapi nii-san bilang sudah seminggu kamu tak menengokku," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, Shuuya tertawa.

"Maaf Haruna … aku… sibuk…," ucap Shuuya mencari alasan. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kumaafkan," ucap nona Otonashi muda itu santai. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Shuuya-chan?" ucapnya pelan dan lembut. Shuuya terdiam.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Haruna datar. "Tapi aku merasa kamu sedang dalam masalah dan…," Haruna berhenti sejenak, Shuuya dapat mendengar kalau dia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kesepian."

Shuuya terdiam. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia harapkan. Apakah ini air mata haru? Entahlah. Tapi Shuuya merasa senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Haruna. Teman pertamanya di Raimon ini. Sahabat baiknya. Orang terpenting setelah Mamoru dan… ibu.

"Hahaha.. Begitukah? Entah kenapa perasaanmu selalu saja tepat Haruna …,"ucap Shuuya senang.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

"Jadi … Endou-san ada di kota ini?" Tanya gadis bermata _gray_ itu. Gadis itu tampak asyik menggenggam ponselnya dengan wajah merona di sekitar pipinya. Gadis cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang tempat dia menghabiskan waktu selama hidupnya itu.

"Hm… iya, kamu tahu, padahal aku sudah mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, tapi dia tetap mendekatiku. Gila kan dia?"

Haruna tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Gila tapi suka kan? pikir Haruna. Tapi, Haruna bukan orang yang suka menggoda. Makanya dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan melontarkan kata itu dalam hatinya.

"Syukurlah kamu mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Shuuya-chan," ucap Haruna pelan. Dia bersyukur karena baru kali ini, semenjak dua tahun Haruna mengenalnya, Shuuya menceritakan tentang kebahagiaannya.

"Ya, namun, kebahagiaan itu harus kulepas kembali," jawab Shuuya dengan sedih. Membuat raut wajah senang Haruna berubah sayu. "Kata-kata ibu tak bisa ditentang. Aku seperti harus memilih antara ibu dan Mamoru."

"Jika kamu tak ingin kebahagiaanmu lepas, genggamlah dengan kuat," ucap Haruna. "Kamu pasti bisa Shuuya-chan, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Kanu pasti akan bisa bersama dengan Endou-san dan ibumu," ucap Haruna menenangkan.

"Lalu kamu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa… kamu tak akan bersamaku?" Tanyanya sendu. Membuat senyum Haruna memudar.

"Aku.. tak tahu… kamu tahu kan kalau penyakitku semakin parah. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan dapat bertahan di rumah sakit ini," ucap Haruna lagi, mencoba bersikap tegar.

"Kamu berniat meninggalkanku? Meninggalkan Pamanmu dan Yuuto-nii?"

"Aku …."

"Kamu berniat meninggalkan Tachimukai?" pertanyaan terakhir membuat jantung Haruna sedikit berdetak lebih kencang. Tachimukai Yuuki, lelaki yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Haruna memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tak bisa berharap untuk sembuh lagi Shuuya-chan. Aku…,"

"Berjanjilah kamu akan tetap hidup menemaniku, Haruna," ucap Shuuya lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Haruna. Haruna hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Dia menautkan kedua jari kirinya, tanda bahwa yang dia ucapkan kali ini adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku janji…," ucapnya pelan dan lirih namun terdengar mantap. Diseberang sana, Shuuya tersenyum puas. "Lalu Shuuya-chan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Haruna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan berhasil.

"Hm? Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang nekat?" ucapnya lebih ke sebuah pernyataan. Haruna menaikkan sebelah alis matanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan tetap mendukungmu, Ganbattene, Shuuya-chan,"

"Hm.. Ganbarimasu!"

Semoga kamu selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan Shuuya…

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Sebenarnya sudah terlalu siang untuk Shuuya pergi sekolah. Ia berangkat sekolah saat jam pelajaran usai. Tapi Shuuya sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, toh dirinya pergi ke sekolah saat ini bukan untuk ke sekolah, melainkan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Mamoru," panggil Shuuya ketika ia melihatnya tengah berdiri di tengah gerbang sambil tak lepas memandang ke dalam sekolah. Mamoru menatap ke arahnya kemudian tersenyum simpul dan mendekati Shuuya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi patung, tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kamu keluar? Padahal aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku tapi aku tidak melihatmu keluar dari sekolah," ucapnya bertanya. Shuuya memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata _hazel_ milik Mamoru. Kemudian Shuuya langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Shuuya merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang tapi hanya beberapa detik karena Mamoru kini langsung membalas pelukannya.

"Mamo…," Shuuya menutup matanya. 'Apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang sudah kupikirkan masak-masak setelah aku berbicara pada Haruna-chan. Mungkin Haruna-chan bilang aku akan dapat bersama ibu dan Mamoru jika aku menggenggam kebahagiaan yang kurasakan, dan kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan adalah saat aku bersama dengan Mamoru. Jadi…'

Shuuya menghela nafas lagi. Satu kalimat ini akan membuat kehidupannya berubah drastis dan Shuuya pasti akan mendapat predikat anak durhaka jika kalimat ini ia lontarkan.

"Mamoru… bawa aku tinggal bersamamu," pintanya membuat tubuh Mamoru membeku, mungkin saat ini dia tengah terbengong-bengong tak mengerti dengan ucapan Shuuya. "Kumohon… aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi…."

Dan Mamoru memeluk Shuuya makin erat untuk beberapa saat dan melepaskannya. Tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Shuuya, mata _hazel-_nya menatap mata _onyx _milik Shuuya lurus-lurus. Mencari keseriusan di sana dan ketika Mamoru yakin bahwa kalimat Shuya itu serius dia tersenyum tulus.

"As you wish, onio-hime," ucap Mamoru membuat Shuya tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata. Shuuya menutup matanya ketika wajah Mamoru mendekat dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

_Gomene…. Okasan_

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

_**Ibu**__,_

Shuuya meletakkan sepucuk surat di ruang tamu. Dia menatap lama surat itu sampai akhirnya dia menyampirkan tas besar di tangannya dan berbalik pergi.

_**Ibu, aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. **_

Shuuya menatap pintu pagar rumahnya kemudian membungkuk sebentar dan meninggalkan rumah yang selama lima tahun ini ditinggalinya.

_**Aku tidak bisa ikut ibu ke Jerman, aku ingin ibu mengerti itu. Aku punya kehidupan di sini akhirnya punya kebahagiaan di sini setelah aku berjuang bahkan sampai pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu. **_

_**Maafkan aku ibu, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Raimon, tak bisa meninggalkan Haruna-chan dan lebih lagi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi aku akan pergi bersamanya. Maafkan aku ibu.**_

Shuuya menatap boks telepon beberapa meter di depannya. Yang ada di boks itu bukanlah Mamoru-nya melainkan orang lain. Shuuya menghela nafas. Dia berjalan mendekati boks telepon itu beberapa langkah sampai dia merasakan rasa mual. Shuuya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian langkahnya berbelok kearah toilet umum beberapa meter dari boks telepon, bertepatan dengan Mamoru yang berjalan perlahan mendekati boks telepon.

Sepertinya takdir enggan untuk mempertemukan mereka sekarang.

.

.

"Hoek… hoek…."

Shuuya menyeka mulutnya dengan air, membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahan disekitar mulutnya. Apa? Perutnya terasa dikocok dari dalam. Dia merasa mual sekaligus letih. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali dari pagi.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, dirinya belum datang bulan untuk bulan ini. Apakah mungkin dia…

Hamil?

Shuuya tercekat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar dan refleks memegang perutnya.

Apakah di dalam sini?

Apakah di dalam sini ada kehidupan baru?

Apakah benar jika kini dia tengah ….

Mengandung?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**::To Be Continued::**

* * *

::: Sumpah susah cari siapa yang pas buat jadi emaknya Gouenji...-0- cz saia nggak tau nama sebenarnya emaknya Gouenji (_||||") udah cari ke mbah gugle tapi nggak ketemu *sujud ke mbah* sebenarnya nggak kepikirnya mau nyatumin namanya Kurosaki Makoto, ampun deh Om Katsuya bukan tipe Pedofil (( pliss deh nggak banget :b )). Tapi yang mau gimana lagi, udah pake Makoto aja —Д—

::: Saia agak ngebayangin Gouenji childish gimana gitu... XDD, Endou bersyukuran kau nak saia bikin Ikemen tapi sedikit mesum #Ohok-ohok#

::: Kalo mau tau ketiga cowok yang di pantai itu , mereka Tsunami, Hiroto, dan Tachimukai.

.

.

.

**Thanks For Usagi-san and Chi-san** yang udah menyemangati saia buat terus lanjut. Chapter besok yang terakhir *sujud syukur* akhirnya saia dapet nyelesain fic yang bisa dibilang multichap. Lho~! Multi kan yang penting lebih dari satu kan (=3=/)

.

Yosh! Sekian doeloe, yang baca mohon Reviewnya yaa~ ^^

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

_Apakah di dalam sini?_

_Apakah di dalam sini ada kehidupan baru?_

_Apakah benar jika kini dia tengah …._

_Mengandung?_

.

.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata hitam _onyx_ miliknya ketika pemikiran seperti itu datang begitu saja ke dalam pikirannya.

Jika gadis itu mengandung, lantas, siapa yang menghamilinya? Gadis itu yakin, semua pelanggan yang 'memakai'nya selalu menggunakan pengaman, bahkan gadis berkulit tan itu selalu meminum obat pencegah kehamilan sebelum gadis itu 'bekerja'. Dia yakin itu,

Tapi…

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa hamil?

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven Go © Level-5**

**Fallen Angel © ****Mitsuki Kaco**

**Genre :**

**Romance/** **Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama**

**Rated:**

**T+**

**Pairing :**

**Endou Mamoru x femGouenji Shuuya, **_**Slight**_** TachiHaru**

**Warning :**

**Gender Bender/NO YAOI/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe)/little bit gore (?)/Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

**:: Last Chapter::**

* * *

.

Shuuya menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini bukan? Jika Tuhan menginginkan dirinya untuk hamil, kenapa tidak?

Shuuya terdiam, menatap lamat-lamat cermin yang merefleksikan wajahnya yang berantakan. Apa Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk bahagia? Apakah Tuhan senang melihat air matanya keluar? Apakah Tuhan begitu menginginkan dirinya tak bahagia?

Ponsel di tas besarnya berbunyi. Gadis itu menatap lamat ponsel orangenya sebelum mengambil ponsel itu.

_Corneous boy's calling_

Mamoru?

Apa mungkin Mamoru adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah dikandungnya? Mungkinkah anak ini adalah….

Shuuya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mamoru tak pernah menyentuhnya meski malam itu, mereka bersama di dalam kamar apartemen Mamoru, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Pemuda _brunette_ itu hanya mendekap tubuh Shuuya erat, tak lebih dari itu.

Jadi, jikapun dirinya mengandung seorang anak, Mamoru bukanlah ayah dari anak ini.

Dan dalam kondisi ini, masihkah dia sanggup bertemu dengan Mamorunya?

"Mamo—"

Panggilnya pelan, berharap dengan panggilan sepelan itu, Mamoru akan berada tepat di depannya, memeluknya atau demi dirinya, pemuda itu akan rela ber-OOC seperti saat pertama dirinya menemukan Shuuya.

Tapi harapannya tak mungkin terjadi kan?

"Tidak… aku tak boleh putus asa," ucap Shuuya lagi. Gadis itu menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya. Ya… dia hamil itu baru pemikirannya saja bukan? Belum ada bukti bahwa dia memang hamil. Meski dia mengalami yang namanya mual dan belum datang bulan, belum tentu dia hamil bukan?

Ya… pasti begitu.

Dia harus membeli tes alat kehamilan, harus! Dia harus melakukannya sebelum bertemu dengan Mamoru-nya. Ya… harus.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

**::: Mamoru POV :::**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh arah. Kini aku berada di tempat janjianku bersama Shuuya. Aku berada di depan sebuah boks telepon dan bersandar di sana. Aku mengawasi sekeliling yang entah kenapa penuh dengan polisi malam ini.

Firasatku tak enak. Aku ingat siapa bibi Makoto, pengusaha terkenal yang namanya terkenal sampai ke seluruh Jepang, dan mungkinkah Shuuya ketahuan? Mungkinkah polisi-polisi ini mencari Shuuya? Atau… mungkinkah dia tak bisa keluar dari rumahnya? Bagaimanapun juga, dia telat hampir setengah jam, membuatku khawatir dan perasaanku tak enak.

"Sebentar nak," seorang polisi menyapaku dengan wajah curiga. Aku menatap polisi itu dalam diam. "Sedang apa, anak sepertimu masih berkeliaran jam segini?" Tanya polisi itu. aku tak menjawab karena pertanyaan itu seperti basa-basi ditelingaku. Tadi, aku menelpon Shuuya, meski dia tak menjawab panggilanku, mungkinkah polisi ini mencurigaiku sebagai orang yang akan membawa kabur Shuuya?

Aku berdiri, menatap polisi itu, memiringkan sedikit wajahku dan tersenyum jahat.

_**Deg!**_

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapku kemudian secepat kilat aku berlari menuju arah rumah Shuuya, polisi yang tadi membeku karena aura membunuh yang aku perlihatkan, tersadar kemudian berlari mengejarku.

Saat itu aku tak menyadarinya…

Saat itu, saat aku berlari menjauhi polisi, Shuuya berjalan pelan dengan wajah menunduk dari apotek, menatap sekilas tempat perjanjian kami, kemudian berjalan ke toilet….

Apakah takdir tak bisa sedikit saja untuk tidak mempermainkan kami?

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

**::: Shuuya POV :::**

Mamoru tidak ada.

Dia tidak ada di tempat perjanjian kami, mungkinkah aku membuatnya menunggu begitu lama?

Tidak!

Mamoru akan selalu menungguku, dia tak pernah tidak menungguku bukan?

Apakah Mamoru mengalami masalah?

Apakah Mamoru ditemukan ibuku?

Ya… ibuku meninggalkan pesan suara di ponselku, mengancamku jika aku tidak pulang segera juga, ibu akan menghancurkan pemuda yang membuatku menjadi seorang pemberontak.

Aku tersenyum miris, kemudian memeluk erat bungkusan di dadaku. Ada tes pack di sana dan beberapa peralatan lain yang akan kugunakan jika test ini menunjukan bahwa aku positif hamil.

Sebentar lagi kakiku sampai di toilet tapi langkahku berbalik ke samping ketika aku merasakan tarikan di lenganku, ingin berteriak namun aku tak bisa begitu melihat orang yang menarikku.

Kuroki-San…

Saat itu, aku tercekat.

.

.

.

Bruk~!

Kuroki dengan tak berperasaannya membanting tubuh Shuuya hingga punggungnya berciuman dengan tembok. Shuuya hanya bisa merintih dan Kuroki tertawa….

"Apa kabar sayang? Kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya Kuroki yang masih terbalut perban akibat perlakuan 'mesra' Mamoru terakhir kali. Aku tak menjawab, namun, ketika pria itu memeluk Shuuya dan mulai menciumi puncuk kepalanya, Shuuya bertindak,

Shuuya mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh di tanah, berbarengan dengan bungkusan yang dari tadi ia pegang. Tas besar milik Shuuya terjatuh tepat di sampingnya.

Mendapatkan penolakan dari Shuuya membuat pria bermata kucing itu mendesis marah, dia hendak memperlakukan Shuuya dengan kasar sebelum matanya menemukan alat tes kehamilan yang Shuuya beli tadi.

Shuuya dapat melihat matanya melebar, dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan terdengarlah tawanya yang membuat dirinya muak.

"AAHAHAHAHAHA! Hamil? Kau hamil?"

Shuuya terdiam, mukanya memerah karena malu tambah marah. Tangan Shuuya gemetar, ketika pria itu tertawa semakin keras. "Ternyata kita sama-sama kotor ya?" ucap Kuroki kemudian pria itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya kemudian mendekati Shuuya dengan wajah bahagia karena melihatnya tersiksa.

"Karena kita sama-sama sudah kotor, bagaimana kalau kita bersama?" ucapnya kemudian dia memainkan ujung rambut putih milik Shuuya. Shuuya hanya menunduk, tak menatapnya.

Muak!

Dia muak! Muak! Muak! Muak! Muak!

Dia muak kepada pria ini!

Dan ketika Kuroki hendak mencium bibirnya…

**JLEB!**

Mata kucing itu melebar tak percaya, pria itu berjalan menjauhi Shuuya dengan pisau tertancap di perutnya. Tangan yang memegangi perutnya itu sudah basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Shuuya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mata hitam kelamnya meredup. Genggamannya penuh dengan darah yang diketahui —milik Kuroki itu merembes keluar cukup banyak dari tubuhnya.

Dan Shuuya tahu ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan pria itu?

Tertawa!

Ya… dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Shuuya dan tindakannya.

"Kau… benar-benar kotor, nona. Kau bahkan membuatmu lebih dalam jatuh ke dalam lumpur yang membuatmu semakin kotor, pelacur kecilku!"

Muak!

Shuuya merasakan dadanya sesak, ia ingin menangis, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar. Shuuya lalu mendekati pria berengsek itu, dengan pisau yang sudah terangkat. Wajah Shuuya mendingin. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kaku,

'Aku muak padanya'

'Muak!'

**CRASH!**

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Haruna membuka matanya dengan keringat membasahi seluruh rubuhnya.

"Haruna?"

Tachimukai Yuuki, kekasihnya mendekat pada Haruna. Haruna menatapnya dengan kalut.

"Shuuya-chan… aku… ingin bicara dengannya," ucap Haruna setengah memohon. Tachimukai menatap gadisnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Haruna?" tanyanya bingung. Padahal baru tadi siang Haruna menceritakan bahwa Shuuya, sahabatnya sepertinya tengah berbahagia karena bertemu dengan cintanya, Tachimukai mengiyakan kata-kata Haruna karena dia pernah melihat Shuuya (_chap 3_) bersama kekasih yang sepertinya sangat _overprotective_ padanya. Namun, kenapa wajah Haruna terlihat begitu khawatir?

"A-aku me-merasa di-dia sedang dalam masalah," ucap Haruna gusar. Apa? Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Firasatnya tak enak karena ini, dan biasanya firasatnya selalu tepat.

"Tenanglah Haruna, itu hanya perasaanmu," ucap Tachimukai. Haruna menggeleng, firasatnya selalu tepat, dan Haruna yakin itu

"Kumohon Tachimukai-kun, hubungi Shuuya-chan-"

Dan Tachimukai tak bisa berkata tidak…

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Pisau kecil itu terjatuh, berbunyi dengan nyaring di samping seorang gadis yang menatap pria setengah baya dihadapannya.

Gadis itu menatap pria bernama Kuroki itu dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi yang datar.

Ekspresi yang mengerikan. Shuuya, menatap Kuroki yang tak bergerak.

Matikah pria itu?

Bagus! Sekarang, alasannya untuk tidak bertemu dan bersama Mamorunya bertambah.

Dia memandang telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Dia kotor sekarang.

Dia benar-benar kotor sekarang.

Membunuh orang kotor yang pernah menyentuhnya yang juga kotor.

Sesak… sesak…

Muak... muak…

Tak ada yang dapat menolongnya saat ini, tak ada…

Tak ada….

Bahkan Haruna pun, tak dapat menolongnya sekarang.

Maka, saat dia mendengar ringtone ponselnya, dia tak memperdulikannya, dia malah melangkah dengan langkah pelan layaknya orang yang benar-benar putus asa.

Dia harus menyelesaikan hal yang lain lagi….

.

.

.

Wanita berambut coklat-keemasan itu turun dari mobilnya, ditemani dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Wanita bernama Kurosaki Makoto itu tampak terlihat terluka ketika dia mnerima telepon bahwa barang-barang putrinya ditemukan di sebuah gang sempit dengan seorang pria yang sekarat karena kebanyakan mengeluarkan darah.

Di tempat itu ditemukan pisau kecil yang di duga ada sidik jari putrinya dan…

Alat tes kehamilan?

Sungguh dia tak tahu, kenapa Shuuya-nya yang manis berubah seperti itu. Dia syok saat mendapati surat itu, dia shock ketika pembantu di rumahnya baru mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya tadi. Mereka selalu menemukan uang beserta tulisan dari Makoto di tong sampah. Pembantu itu, sering memergoki putrinya selalu menangis, para pembantu sering melihat nona mereka yang pulang larut malam dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Pembantunya sering melihat putrinya yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar mandi berjam-jam sesaat setelah nona mereka pulang dengan pakaian yang acak-acakkan. Dan banyak sekali yang diberitahukan oleh pembantunya pada malam ini.

Dan reaksi Makoto?

Wanita bermata _ruby_ itu langsung syok. Merasa ditampar ketika semenjak kematian suaminya, Makoto tak pernah lagi memperhatikan putrinya yang mirip dengan suaminya. Bahwa semenjak kematian suaminya, Makoto sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Shuuya dan sejak kematian suaminya—bahkan putri keduanya; ia titipkan kesanak saudaranya, Makoto tak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama putrinya dengan nama pemberian suaminya itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya begitu seegois ini? Pantaskah dirinya untuk dipanggil ibu?

"Makoto? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita disampingnya. Makoto menatapnya putus asa. Apa dirinya bisa dibilang baik-baik saja sekarang? Bisakah?

Saat Makoto hendak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, mata Makoto melebar ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tak jauh dibelakang sahabatnya berlari dengan wajah tegang.

Mamoru!

Ya… Makoto tak akan pernah melupakan putra dari sahabatnya di Okinawa itu. Mamoru, teman Shuuya, yang saat kepindahan mereka ke Raimon mengejar mereka mati-matian bukan?

Tangan Makoto terjulur dengan gemetar.

"Kejar! Kejar pemuda itu!" perintahnya kepada polisi yang ada di sampingnya. "Dia yang akan membawa kita menemukan Shuuya! kumohon! Kejar pemuda itu!" rintih Makoto histeris, membuat beberapa polisi langsung mengejar pemuda yang dimaksud Makoto.

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Langkah Shuuya pelan namun pasti. Tak pedulikannya tangga demi tangga yang ia injak. Ya… dia kini berada di sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terpakai, yang terbengkalai. Langkahnya menuju lantai tertinggi bangunan ini.

Ketika angin menerpa tubuhnya, memainkan rambut putih tulangnya, Dia berjalan semakin mendekati ujung lantai ini. Shuuya menatap ke bawah. Tinggi.

Dia jadi teringat, cerita mengenai seekor burung rumahan yang nekat terbang ke dunia luar dan membuatnya kehilangan sayapnya.

Kisah itu sama sepertinya sekarang, _'Aku telah kehilangan 'sayap'ku.'_ Sayap yang akan membuatnya terbang menuju kebahagiaannya. Shuuya menatap ke depan. merentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambut putih panjangnya melayang-layang.

Jika ia merentangkan kedua tanganknya, merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan loncat dari atap ini._ 'Apakah aku akan bisa terbang? Apakah dengan begini aku dapat mendapatkan kembali sayapku? Dan apakah aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku?' _itulah yang saat ini dipikiran Shuuya. Ia sudah memantapkan tekadnya. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Namun...

.

Sekelebat wajah ayahnya, muncul dibenaknya,

'_Ayah… mungkinkah kebahagiaan akan kudapatkan hanya ketika aku menyusulmu ke akhirat sana?'_

'_Haruna... apakah aku memang tak diperbolehkan berada di samping orang-orang yang aku sayangi? Tak bolehkah?'_

'_Mamoru…'_

Shuuya menutupkan matanya ketika mengingat nama itu…

'_Maaf tak bisa menepati janjiku lagi…'_

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

**::: Mamoru POV :::**

Polisi itu sudah tak mengejarku lagi. Aku mendengus kesal. Karena polisi itu aku jadi jauh dari tempat janjianku.

Aku kemudian berbalik, berlari menuju boks telepon itu lagi.

Tak ada siapa-siapa…

Mungkinkah Shuuya tak datang?

Sepertinya tidak. Sepertinya dia ada, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?

Mungkinkah dia ke toilet dulu?

Ya… mungkin saja.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di seberang jalan itu, namun baru beberapa langkah, aku mendengar seorang polisi mengatakan sesuatu tentang Shuuya.

"Kami menemukan barang-barang Gouenji Shuuya bersama dengan seorang pria yang sekarat karena kehabisan darah. Kami juga menemukan pisau yang menusuk dan menyayat pria bernama Kuroki dan sebungkus alat tes kehamilan."

Membeku.

Aku membeku di tempat ketika mendengar itu. Apa kata polisi itu tadi?

Kuroki?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, di sana ada Kuroki yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri yang sedang diangkut ke dalam ambulance.

Wajahku langsung tegang. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru arah dan aku mendapati Shuuya sedang berjalan di tangga sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai.

Jangan-jangan…

Aku langsung berlari ke sebuah bangunan lain yang berhadapan dengan bangunan itu, yang jaraknya lebih dari dekat dari tempatku berada.

Aku berlari sekuat yang aku bisa, saat polisi lain entah kenapa mengejarku, aku tak peduli, yang kupedulikan adalah Shuuya. Shuuya… Shuuya…

"Jangan loncat Shuuya! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

.

"KYAAA!"

Pekikan itu terdengar di telinga Makoto. Makoto melirik ke arah suara itu. Beberapa orang menutup mulut mereka, telunjuk mereka menunjuk ke atas, ke sebuah bangunan tua, membuat Makoto langsung lemas ditempat.

Shuuya! Di sana adalah Shuuya! Di sana adalah putrinya.

Dan ketika tubuh itu limbung ke depan dengan tangan yang direntangkan, Makoto memekik keras…

"SHUUYA!"

.

.

.

**::: Mamoru POV :::**

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi jarakku dengannya, namun Shuuya terlanjur melompat,

Membuatku ikut meloncat dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Mata Shuuya yang sedari tadi tertutup terbuka ketika merasakan sesuatu yang membungkusnya, dan ketika Shuuya tahu bahwa aku yang memeluknya, dia itu membalas pelukanku, aku mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya.

Tak memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa kini kami tengah meluncur ke bawah dengan tinggi lebih dari 10 meter,

Tak mempedulikan, bahwa jika kami sampai ke bawah ada kemungkinan aku mati bersamanya.

Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku ketika tubuh kami hampir menyentuh tanah dan…

BUK!

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

Gadis itu menatap langit malam yang terlihat indah. Seindah hatinya saat ini. Seindah masa depan yang akan di dakinya bersama…

"Mamoru," gadis itu berlari menghampiri kekasihnya. Mamoru, pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung menangkupkan tangannya di wajah_ tan_ kekasihnya itu.

"Hei Shuuya, sudah kubilang kamu tak usah kemari!" ucap Mamoru lagi.

"Aku bosan tahu Mamo di rumah sakit terus! Lagipula sekarang aku harus mengantar kepergian ibu ke Jerman," ucap Shuuya kesal. Mamoru menghela nafas, kemudian menggandeng tangan itu.

"Baiklah.. baiklah… ayo, ku antaar~!"

"Kau memang harus mengantarku…"

Ya... beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Shuuya diharuskan mendapatkan perawatan dari rumah sakit. Gadis itu menderita sedikit gangguan psikologis dan harus menjalani terapi.

Selama beberapa minggu dia berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Haruna, sedikit demi sedikit kebahagiaannya terajut. Makoto, ibunya, meminta maaf padanya, menangis karena kebodohannya, membuat hati Shuuya tersentuh dan memeluknya.

Dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat diinginkannya.

Dan ternyata, gadis itu tidak hamil, itu membuat beban Shuuya sedikit berkurang.

Dengan dukungan ibu, Haruna dan Mamoru serta ayahnya yang sering mengunjunginya dalam mimpilah, akhirnya Shuuya benar-benar sembuh dari traumanya...

.

.

.

* * *

**=Oreta Tsubasa de=**

* * *

**::: At Aiport :::**

Makoto menyentuh pipi putrinya dengan sayang. Shuuya meresapi sentuhan hangat itu, sentuhan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Maaf Shuuya, ibu harus pergi. Tapi ibu janji, ibu akan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ibu dan setelah ibu pulang dari sana, kita akan memperbaiki semuanya, ya?" Tanya Makoto. Shuuya mengangguk, Makoto memeluknya dengan sayang. Sungguh, dia bersyukur, bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menyelamatkannya. Bahwa Tuhan tak mengambil Shuuya dari sisinya, bahwa Katsuya, masih melindungi putrinya ini.

"Ibu menyesal selama lima tahun ini, Shuuya," ucap Makoto lagi. Shuuya menggeleng, dia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan menatap mata _ruby_ ibunya itu.

"Ibu… jangan begitu! Aku baik-baik saja,Ok?"

Dan Makoto mengangguk, lalu pandangan matanya tertuju kepada pemuda yang menyelatkan putrinya.

"Kau sudah sebesar ini ya, Mamoru?" Tanya Makoto basa-basi. Mamoru hanya tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Shuuya, Mamoru," ucap Makoto lagi kemudian menyuruh Mamoru yang lebih tinggi darinya menunduk sedikit, dan ketika Mamoru menunduk.

**PLAK!**

"Aw!"

"Ibu!"

Makoto tertawa ketika melihat Mamoru meringis kesakitan karena dengan tenaganya, wanita berambut coklat-keemasan itu memukul kepala Mamoru.

"Itu peringatan pertama agar kau tak maca-macam dengan Shuuya!" ucap Makoto. Shuuya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam padanya bi, percaya padaku," ucap Mamoru lagi. Makoto hanya ber"Hm" ria kemudian menunduk.

"Tolong jaga Shuuya-ku ya," ucapnya lagi.

"Ibu…"ucap Shuuya merona malu. Makoto tersenyum. "Jaa… matane…" ucap Makoto lagi ketika pengumuman keberangkatan pesawatnya.

"Tak apa-apakah?" Tanya wanita yang berada di samping Makoto sedari tadi. Makoto mengangguk mantap.

"Tak apa, karena aku percaya… aku percaya Katsuya melindunginya," ucap Makoto sembari melirik ke belakang, di sana, di belakang putrinya. Pemuda yang mempunyai mata sehitam mata putrinya tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum menghilang. Makoto menitikkan air matanya.

Dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Jerman dan segera pulang untuk putrinya, mengganti waktu mereka yang hilang lima tahun ini…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**::OWARI::**

* * *

**=OMAKE=**

Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah kejadian itu, di suatu malam yang cerah (?), pemuda berambut _tosca_ itu membuka pintu apartemennya, tadi sore tiba-tiba saja, pemuda bermarga Kazemaru itu dipanggil oleh atasannya, Natsumi-sama untuk hal sepele—menurutnya dan dengan berat hati, pemuda itu harus rela meninggalkan Aki-nya sendirian di kamarnya.

Ichirouta kemudian memegang handle pintu kamarnya dan ketika pintu terbuka, dia melihat Aki masih nyenyak tidur. Melihat itu Ichirouta tersenyum. Wajar saja Aki masih tertidur mengingat sejak sore kemarin *bayangkan sendiri mereka berdua 'ngapain' ? (OAO)* sampai sebelum si Mamoru datang dengan keadaan mabuk, Ichirouta terus melakukan 'itu' dengan Aki, hingga Aki kehabisan tenaga.

Hah…

Terkadang dia membenci dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan Aki.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong… di mana 'partner'nya itu?

Ah, pasti dikamarnya. Ichirouta kemudian melangkah ke kamar Mamoru memegang handle pintu dan memutarnya sedikit, tak terkunci.

"Endou, kau tidak macam-macam kan pad—"

Kata-kata Ichirouta terputus ketika pemuda berambut _tosca_ berkucir itu mendapati pemandangan di atas kasur. Pemandangan di mana Mamoru tengah ada di atas dan Shuuya di bawah sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Mamoru.

Mereka berdua hanya ditutupi oleh selimut nan tipis dan Ichirouta bisa melihat baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai.

Mendengar suara Ichirouta, kedua orang itu langsung menatap ke arah tempat si pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak kalah kaget.

….

…

…

"Wah… sepertinya aku mengangguk, silakan lanjutkan!"

Cklek!

Meski pemuda itu sudah tak ada, tapi kedua insan yang ada di kamar tersebut masih terpaku ke arah kehadiran sang pemuda tadi, alias ke arah pintu yang sekarang tertutup sempurna.

….

….

…..

**Tuit!**

Satu buah empat siku versi gede muncul di belakang kepala Mamoru.

**"KAZEEMARUUUUUU!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End...?**

* * *

Yey... \^0^/ akhirnya tamat (?). Gomen updatenya lebih dari yang saia janjian TwT *bungkuk"*. Tapi... ya yokattane, sekarang bisa update lagi. Udah rampung, kelar, dan nama-nama sebangsaan ( '3')

Thanks (:: Speciality **Usagi Yumi**-san and **Chiheisen**-san ::) yang membaca, review, kritik dan sarannya, udah saia re-write kesalahan yang saia buat –mungkin. Maklum saia bisanya ngetik kalo menginjak jam 10 malam. Selain itu nggak bisa, resiko jadi anak sekolahan yang dikasih tugas seabrek, rangkuman suruh tulis beberapa halaman, belum lagi tugas makalah. Yang paling nyesek itu jerit payah keluh keringat sampai berdarah-darah *lebay* dibayar CUMA dikasih—dibumbuhi (?)—dicoret SEBUAH Tanda Tangan TITIK —uhukCurhatuhuk—

Dari pada saia mulai galau mending saia tutup sesi tanya-jawab (?) dengan mentorehkan 'tulisan tangan' anda dikotak mungil Review. Klik warna biru di bawah. Jangan lupa ya ( ^w^ )

.

.

Sampai Jumpa~!


End file.
